


What's the emergency? (It's 2018, nobody is really straight)

by ohbriechlin



Category: ReBoot: The Guardian Code (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, First Crush, Freeform, M/M, One-sided pining, Out of Character, i think, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbriechlin/pseuds/ohbriechlin
Summary: Parker thinks Vera and Trey are dating (they ain't)Inspired in a scene of s02e04





	What's the emergency? (It's 2018, nobody is really straight)

**Author's Note:**

> I just binge watched this very floppy series on netflix, and it's bad but there was a nice scene that made me imagine it going on a different direction. Everything is better with gay stuff. Nobody is gonna read this lol
> 
> anyhow
> 
> i got not betas so any mistake sorry  
> enjoy

Parker was nervously walking around Room Zero. He’s been a little anxious since their last fight against the Sorcerer and Megabyte, to be more precise, since he lost his cool on Trey in the middle of a battle.

  
Trey promised he and Vera weren’t going out and that she is only helping him study, and when Parker asked why he ditched study session with him, Trey said he is impatience, which yeah can be true but by his face there was something else that he didn’t tell.

  
Which brings us to Parker, who was still in the room zero nervously walking around, now because he rather impulsively send a sos text to the basket player.

  
They were friends right? Since the whole guardian thing happened and the study sessions begun he and Trey got kind close. It was kind of amazing seeing up close how fearless he was in a battle just like he is fearless in a game and surprisingly smart, not that Parker thought he was a dumb jock, just a bit slow to get things, which lead to minor arguments but he thought they were doing fine, they even sometimes went to grab a bite in a coffee shop near! Parker was pulled out of his thoughts when Trey himself walk in the Room Zero.

  
“Hey, what’s the emergency? Is the Sorcerer hacking again? Do we need to kick his butt again? He asked with a serious face. Trey was definitely training seeing he was in sporty clothes and all sweaty and how he still managed to look good like that remains a mistery to Parkeri. Is probably the muscles, the hair and the face. Definitely the face. Trey’s got a nice face too. Damn focus Parker.

"Hm actually there was no emergency, I just wanted to talk with you” Parker said without stuttering… Much. Trey’s serious face dissolve into a more relaxed one. He took one of the seats and gestured to Parker to keep talking “So back in the Cyberspace yo-you said I was kind of impatience tutoring tutoring you and I get it, and i’m sorry… But it’s there’s another reason why you didn’t want me to keep tutoring you? Cause mean I also thought we were having a a good time together you know being… Friends and stuff? Parker’s face kind fall at that, maybe he was a bit hurt.

  
Trey was silent and nervously playing with his hands, finally after some couple minutes of silence, Parker gave up. "I get I was just annoying you… Sorry, I’m just gonna go” Parker was already walking through the room to go home, mope around bit. In flash Trey got up and grabbed Parker’s arm “WAIT! Yes, there's another reason.... I got a crush on you okay? damnit.” He looked away, Parker could almost see red tint spreading trough the boy’s cheeks. “You wh-what?” Because WHAT? That makes no sense. Trey was popular, handsome and not gay.. or bi? Whatever.

  
“After we became guardians I-I got to know you better and when you offered to tutor me... you grow on my to be honest and when i realized what I felt.... Then you kept talking about Vera at every chance you had while you were also being very impatience with me” At Trey sends a stern look to Parker who silently apologies again “And I knew there was no point in making a move on you because one: you are head over heels about Vera and two: you straight so...” He trails off and releases his grasp on Parker.

“i’m not straight. It’s 2018.” Was the first thing to came out of the green guardian’s mouth after a couple of seconds. “And I’m not heads over heel in love with Vera” he grunts out. At that a soft smiles spread over the blue guardian's face.

“Go out with me then.” Trey smirked

"But.... what no! I like Vera!” More stuttering than actual speaking on Parker’s part.

“i mean you’re not in love with her right? You said that, so doesn’t hurt to try. I’ll pick up tomorrow at 7 bye!" All Parker saw was Trey's back leaving the Room Zero.

Parker stood froze at the same spot for a few seconds until a soft smile appeared. Shit he got a date with Trey. That day definitely had a weird turn of events.


End file.
